


Choose Your Adventure

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Not Really Character Death, Try Not To Die, You can start over, i mean...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 Ways to die<br/>2 Ways to kill Sherlock<br/>4 Cases to work<br/>12 Endings<br/>Can you survive a day in the life of Sherlock Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the hardest thing I've ever tried to figure out. If you end up dying or solve the case there will be a link back to the beginning of the story. I hope this works smoothly but if there's anything that doesn't line up correctly in any way shape or form I'd appreciate it if you let me know somehow. Thanks and enjoy!!
> 
> I own nothing...

You are sitting in a taxi on your way back to 221B after your shift at the clinic. You have spent most of the ride looking at your phone. Sherlock hadn’t texted once throughout the day. Which was odd. You aren’t sure if he is looking at cold cases or lying dead in the flat somewhere. You sigh as the taxi pulls up to the curb next to the flat. You lean forward and pay the driver before stepping out onto the sidewalk and up to the flat. You walk inside and barely make it two steps towards your flat before a voice stops you.

“Oh! Hello dear! I didn’t hear you come in.” Mrs. Hudson laughs.

You just barely stop yourself from sighing; the only thing you wish to do is relax with a nice cup of tea. You slap a smile on your face and turn around. “Yea, I just got in actually.”

“Oh good. Would you be a dear and check on Sherlock for me? I haven’t heard him much today and I haven’t had the time to go up and check on him myself.”

You nod. “Of course.”

“Thank you. Just give a shout if something’s wrong!” she says before spinning off into her flat.

You let out a tired sigh when you hear her door click and hurry up the rest of the steps. When you reach the top, you carefully open the door to the flat. Your shift ended at four thirty, but you have been gone for more than ten hours, giving Sherlock ample time to do anything to the flat.

“Sherlock?” You call as you step fully into the room. On first glance you can clearly see that Sherlock is…

 

Nowhere to be seen – [**CH 2**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150954)

Laying on the couch – [**CH 3**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150981)

In the kitchen experimenting – [**CH 4**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150996)


	2. Chapter 2

Nowhere that you can see. You glance down the hallway to his room and see that the door is open, an obvious sign that the man is not in at the moment. Sighing once more you think about what you can do as you wait for him to get back. You decide to…

 

Leave. – [**CH 7**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151014)

Wait. – [**CH 8**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151020)


	3. Chapter 3

Laying on the couch with his hands under his chin. You watch him for a few minutes to make sure he’s not going to be going anywhere for a while before you make your way to the kitchen to make yourself a nice cup of tea. As the tea steeps, you turn a little to watch the man on the couch once more and see a shiny, skin colored disk sticking out from under his dark blue dressing gown.

“Case?” You say as you turn back to your tea. The figure on the couch doesn’t so much as grunt in reply and you shrug and take your tea to your chair, grabbing a magazine to pass the time as you pass an out of place stack of them. You settle in and wait for the man to notice your presence. Sherlock is still until he turned his head to look at you, seemingly finally noticing you. He gets off the couch – shedding his dressing gown along the way revealing his suit – and sits across from you.

 

**GO TO[CH 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151023)**


	4. Chapter 4

In the kitchen in full protective gear – which includes some extreme looking rubber gloves. There seem to be a lot of wiring throughout the kitchen and you’re left with a dilemma. Should you risk it? You _really_ want that cup, but is it worth it?

 

Be patient and wait outside of the hazard zone. – [**CH 5**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151005)

Go into the kitchen. – [**CH 6**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151008)


	5. Chapter 5

You decide that (given prior knowledge…) it would be best if you wait until Sherlock is finished with whatever it is he’s doing before you nag him to clean it up so you can access the kitchen. You walk over to your chair, grabbing a magazine to occupy yourself, and get comfy. Sometime later, you hear the sounds of tools being placed down and a bit of shuffling before Sherlock walks right past you, now only in his normal suit, and plonks down in his chair across from yours. You wait a few moments before you open your mouth to speak when…

 

**GO TO[CH 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151023)**


	6. Chapter 6

You decide that the cup of tea is just too tempting to wait. You’ll just be careful of the wires that are crisscrossing throughout the room. You look in through the archway and, seeing that the wires were too dense to go in from the living room, you move to the entrance closer to Sherlock's room. You start heading into the kitchen, surprised that Sherlock hasn’t said anything to you yet, watching the ground and the immediate area ahead of you. You barely make it a few steps before you feel something tap your foot. Suddenly, there is a small explosion from somewhere to your right and Sherlock is yelling at you to move. Before you have any time to react, a shadow looms above you.

 

**YOU DIED. SQUISHED BY THE FRIDGE.[GO BACK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Sherlock isn’t here (which would make the cup of tea so much more enjoyable…) you decide that since he also isn’t here to distract you, you may as well get some shopping done. You walk up to your room to grab some more money before you head back downstairs and out of the flat. You walk out to the curb and look to see if there is a taxi anywhere. Seeing one heading towards you, you wait for it to get closer so the driver will – hopefully – see you. You do not notice the group of teenagers that are also running towards you from the opposite direction as the taxi. You do notice them once they bump into you, sending you tumbling out into the street.

“Oi!” You yell. But your cry goes unheard over the sound of a blaring horn.

 

**YOU DIED. HIT BY A TAXI.[GO BACK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	8. Chapter 8

That cup of tea is just too tempting to pass up so you go into the kitchen and make it. Once it’s done, you walk into the living room – grabbing a magazine along the way – and sitting down in your chair with a groan. You’re finished with your tea and half way through the magazine by the time Sherlock walks into the flat and sits down across from you.

 

**GO TO[CH 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151023)**


	9. Chapter 9

“We have a case.” Sherlock says suddenly.

“We do?” You put the magazine to the side.

“Lestrade texted me about an hour ago. Where have you been?”

“I’ve been here for a short while.” You tell him, gesturing to your chair. “What’s the case?”

 

Murder – **GO TO[CH 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151026)**

Kidnapping – **GO TO[CH 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151029)**


	10. Chapter 10

“Murder.”

“I’m guessing Lestrade gave you the details?” You say after a moment.

“I’ll explain on the way.”

“Okay…” You say as Sherlock jumps out of his seat and rushes downstairs. You can understand his enthusiasm, you two haven’t had a case in a while and you’re just about as eager as he is. When you run downstairs as well, Sherlock is already getting into a taxi and you have to scramble in after him as to not get left behind.

“So, the case?” You prompt after the taxi starts moving.

“The victim is a…

 

Woman – **GO TO[CH 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151032)**

Man – **GO TO[CH 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151044)**


	11. Chapter 11

“Kidnapping.”

“I’m guessing Lestrade gave you the details?” You say after a moment.

“I’ll explain on the way.”

“Okay…” You say as Sherlock jumps out of his seat and rushes downstairs. You can understand his enthusiasm, you two haven’t had a case in a while and you’re just about as eager as he is. When you run downstairs as well, Sherlock is already getting into a taxi and you have to scramble in after him as to not get left behind.

“So, the case?” You prompt after the taxi starts moving.

 

Twin boys – **GO TO[CH 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151050)**

Pregnant politician’s wife – **GO TO[CH 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151056)**


	12. Chapter 12

“Woman who seems to have been attacked by feral dogs.” Sherlock explains.

You wince sympathetically. “Seems to?”

“The evidence would suggest it. But tell me, how often do you see dogs running free in London?”

“Hardly ever.”

“And with that few amount of stray dogs, what would be the odds that they would all appear in one area at the same time?”

“Hm…right.” You mumble, electing to remain quiet for the rest of the ride. Once you do arrive at the morgue, you are greeted by a tired looking Lestrade and an always chipper Molly. You give the two a nod in greeting as you step to the side of the room to let Sherlock dramatically sweep in after you.

“Thanks for coming on such short notice.” Lestrade says as Molly uncovers the body on the table in front of you. “We have a female in her mid-twenties. Early this morning she was found with multiple bite wounds covering her body.”

“We worked out that several dogs of various sizes attacked her.” Molly chips in.

“Six dogs. All large to medium sizes.” Sherlock announces after a cursory glance at the body. “You’re looking for someone who trains and walks dogs.”

“Doesn’t own them?” You ask.

“No one in their right mind would own that many dogs that size without arousing suspicion. But they would have to be able to control the dogs, so they spend a lot of time as well as work with the dogs. The dogs wouldn’t just listen to anyone if they were in a frenzy caused attack unless they knew the person they were with was in charge.”

“So, a doggy-day-care?” Lestrade asks incredulously. Sherlock nods, taking out his phone and furiously typing on it.

“There are two in the area.” Sherlock rattles off two addresses.

“Alright, we’ll take the first one and you guys can check out the other.” Lestrade says, surprising you. He sees the look on your face and laughs tiredly. “We’re swamped, could use the extra man power.” You nod in understanding and follow Sherlock out of the room.

That was how you found yourself standing at a fork between two different alleyways. Well, not exactly. You and Sherlock, as it always seems to work, were sent to the doggy-day-care the killer works at. He had been returning from walking dogs and had fled with you and Sherlock in close pursuit. You and Sherlock had already split up and you find yourself in another crossroads. You…

 

Go left – **GO TO[CH 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151059)**

Go right – **GO TO[CH 17](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151062)**


	13. Chapter 13

“Man found stabbed to death in his flat.”

“And we are going to Barts?”

“No, to see his girlfriend.”

“Wouldn’t the police have already talked to her?”

Sherlock looks at you and rolls his eyes. “Course not. Why would they think of something as simple as that? Besides, I’ve already seen the body. I know what happened.”

“Oh really? Care to share?”

“No.”

“Okay…” You say before you settle in for the rest of the ride. The cab pulls up to a normal looking apartment building and Sherlock jumps out, leaving you to pay the cabbie. You step out of the cab and walk up to Sherlock standing outside of a flat just as the door swings open and a harried looking woman stands in the doorway. Sherlock quickly introduces them and flashes Lestrade’s badge. Before you know it, Sherlock starts talking and the three of you end up standing in the kitchen with a full confession and Sherlock on the phone with Lestrade.

The girlfriend is looking a little antsy and she is making you nervous. You…

 

Pull out your ever present gun – **GO TO[CH 18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151068)**

Don’t do anything – **GO TO[CH 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151074)**


	14. Chapter 14

“Twins Timothy and Carlton Cumberbatch-”

“Cumberbatch?! What an unfortunate name…” You mutter to yourself.

“-were reported missing today by their rather frantic mother after they failed to return home from school.”

Sherlock continues to explain but you find yourself distracted by your empty stomach. You feel like you haven’t eaten in hours and wonder if this is the right time to suggest stopping to grab something.

 

I’m hungry dammit! – **GO TO[CH 22](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151095)**

Young children are missing! Suck it up! – **GO TO[CH 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151098)**


	15. Chapter 15

“You’ve heard of the new up in coming man in the government, yes?” Sherlock asks. You nod, recalling a handsome man smiling at you from the front page of a newspaper. “His wife is missing. He called it in nearly twenty minutes before you got back to the flat. He is rather frantic giving that she is five months pregnant.” You nod and remain silent for the remainder of the trip, paying the cabbie as he stops in front of an immaculate white house. You are greeted at the door by Lestrade and are led into the master bedroom where the husband is waiting. You exchanged pleasantries with the man as Sherlock looked around.

He scowled and turned to look at you. Knowing the look, you move over to where he is standing and lean in close. “I am referring to your good judgment on the fact that she was cheating on her husband with his brother, who is the father of the child.” Sherlock whispers quickly. “They have a rather unhappy marriage and it is possible the wife has been looking for an opportunity like this for a while.” It is obvious that Sherlock has absolutely _no_ idea what to do in this situation. You tell him to…

 

Tell the truth – **GO TO[CH 24](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151101)**

Say he couldn’t get anything – **GO TO[CH 25](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151104)**


	16. Chapter 16

You decide to go left. As you move down the alleyway, you hear the sounds of shouting and you slow slightly, listening. Lovers spat. You sigh and stop moving, wondering if you should turn back or not. Before you decide, you hear a crash and look up to see a very large, and very heavy, fish tank nearly a foot above your head.

 

**YOU DIED. DEATH BY NEMO.[GO BACK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	17. Chapter 17

You go right. As you move down the alleyway, you start to smell the faint scent of wet dog. Feeling a bit nervous you…

 

Pull your gun – **GO TO[CH 26](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151107)**

Continue without gun – **GO TO[CH 27](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151110)**


	18. Chapter 18

You choose to trust your gut and pull out your gun, flicking off the safety but keeping it at your side. The girlfriend’s eyes widen when she sees it and she noticeably calms. The three of you wait for a few more minutes until Lestrade gets there and takes the woman away for questioning.

 

**CONGRATS. YOU SOLVED THE CASE!![START OVER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	19. Chapter 19

While you are deciding, the girlfriend grabs a knife from the set on the counter and rushed towards Sherlock. Quick! You…

 

Is that a knife? – **GO TO[CH 20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151080)**

Jump in front of Sherlock – **GO TO[CH 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5151086)**


	20. Chapter 20

You are far too surprised to do anything and can only watch as she plunges the knife into Sherlock's chest. It is when she rounds on you when you jump into action and quickly subdue her. You are left to watch as your friend bleeds out on cheap linoleum flooring.

 

[ **YOU KILLED SHERLOCK!! FOR SHAME! I DEMAND YOU START OVER!!!** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)


	21. Chapter 21

You move quickly and jump in front of the knife, sparing Sherlock but causing the sharp tip to lodge itself in your chest.

 

**YOU DIED. BUT KUDOS FOR SAVING SHERLOCK!![GO BACK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	22. Chapter 22

You can’t seem to wait. “Sherlock? Could we grab something to eat? I can eat and walk.”

“What?” Sherlock looks sharply at you. “Alright fine. It’ll give me time to think. But be quick about it.”

You nod and give the cabbie instructions to pull over near where you know a vender selling fish and chips sets up shop daily. When the cab stops, you quickly get out and jog to the cart. You quickly get and pay for your food and turn back towards the cab idling on the curb. You try to eat your food as fast as possible on your way back. Maybe a little too fast. You fail to notice when a chip goes down the wrong tube.

 

**YOU DIED. DEATH BY FOOD IS THE BEST WAY TO GO THOUGH…[GO BACK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	23. Chapter 23

You’ve gone through worse in the army, you can wait. The important thing is to find the kids as quickly as possible. You listen through the rest of Sherlock's explanation until you arrive at the mother of the children’s home. Donovan is waiting outside for them.

“It’s about time you got here, freak. Lestrade told me to wait for you but I was just about to leave.” She sneered. Both you and Sherlock ignore her and step into the house. You talk to the mother as Sherlock looks around the house. About ten or so minutes later, Sherlock comes back downstairs. You join him when he walks over to Donovan.

“Look at the ex-husband. He was angry that she got sole custody of the children. He would have some sort of property where he is keeping them.”

 

**CONGRATS. YOU SOLVED THE CASE!![START OVER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	24. Chapter 24

“Tell the truth.” You whisper back. Sherlock nods and relays the information to Lestrade and the husband. You watch to the side as his face crumples with the news and wonder if you made the right choice.

 

The next day, you and Sherlock are relaxing around the flat (you have the day off and are taking advantage of it) when suddenly, the door to the flat slams open and the politician from yesterday shoves his way through. You jump to your feet when you see him carrying a gun, which leads to you getting shot in the chest. It’s not a clean shot and you are forced to watch him shoot Sherlock as well as himself before you succumb to unconsciousness.

 

**WOW. THAT HAPPENED…[GO BACK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	25. Chapter 25

“Just…just say you couldn’t find anything.” You whisper. Sherlock looks as though he’s about to protest. “Just do it. And say you’re sorry!” Sherlock turns away and relays what you told him. You watch the husband’s face crumple from the news and wonder if you made the right decision.

 

**CONGRATS…SORT OF… YOU SOLVED THE CASE!!...SOR OF…. NO ONE DIED ANYWAY…[START OVER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	26. Chapter 26

You decide to play it safe and draw your gun out of the waistband of your jeans. A couple of feet further you hear a voice.

“D-don’t shoot!”

You whirl to point the gun towards the voice and the murderer steps out of the shadows, leashes in one hand connected to a group of panting dogs. You keep the gun steady as you pull out your mobile and phone Lestrade.

 

**CONGRATS. YOU SOLVED THE CASE!![START OVER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


	27. Chapter 27

You tell yourself to calm down as you continue further into the alley. A few feet later, you hear a low growl and turn slowly to see a flash of white teeth.

 

**YOU DIED. DEATH BY HOUND.[GO BACK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2337386/chapters/5150921)?**


End file.
